Thank You, I'm Sorry
by Satone Riku
Summary: England x Nyo! Japan/ Hetero! Asakiku


**Warning: ooc, typo, tata bahasa tidak beraturan**

 **Hetalia beserta karakternya adalah milik Himaruya Hidekazu-sensei**

* * *

 _Thank You, I'm Sorry_

"Arthur-san, Ayo bangun!"

Seorang gadis bersurai hitam model bob sedang berusaha membangunkan teman lelakinya sejak kecilnya yang bernama Arthur Kirkland yang sedang tertidur dengan pulas di tempat tidurnya . Arthur mulai membuka matanya lalu menatap gadis itu dengan mata sayu.

"Sakura...pagi..." sapa Arthur dengan setengah tertidur.

"Arthur-san, kalau tidak cepat bangun nanti kau akan telat lho..." gadis bernama Sakura Honda menarik selimut yang membaluti seluruh tubuh Arthur.

"5 menit lagi..."balas Arthur sambil menahan selimut yang ditarik Sakura enggan beranjak dari tempat tidur tercintanya.

Setelah beberapa lama, Arthur akhirnya mau bangun dari tempat tidurnya karena paksaan Sakura yang tidak berhenti-henti.

"Arthur-san, ayo cuci muka, sikat gigi, lalu ganti baju." suruh Sakura yang sedang memasak sarapan di dapur.

"Baik..." sahut Arthur yang sebenarnya masih ingin tidur.

"Sakura...tolong aku..." Arthur memasuki ruang makan sambil membawa sisir dengan surai _blonde_ -nya yang masih sama dari keadaan ketika bangun tidur.

Sakura yang sedang menata piring di meja makan hanya bisa tersenyum tipis lalu menyuruh Arthur untuk duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di ruang makan. Arthur berjalan kearah Sakura lalu menyerahkan sisir yang ada di tangannya dan duduk di kursi yang ada di depannya. Sakura mulai menyisir surai blonde Arthur dengan perlahan, setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya rambut bangun tidur Arthur sudah tidak terlalu terlihat.

"Sudah! Sekarang sarapan dulu!"

Kata Sakura puas melihat hasil upayanya untuk merapihkan rambut bangun tidurnya Arthur yang liar itu lalu duduk di kursi yang ada di hadapan Arthur.

Arthur hanya mengangguk pelan lalu memakan sarapannya yang sudah di siapkan.

Selama beberapa lama, mereka berdua tidak melontarkan kata-kata.

"Arthur-san maafkan aku ya." kata Sakura denga tesenyum paksa. Arthur tidak memberikan balasan apapun dan tetap melanjutkan sarapannya.

"Sakura" panggil Arthur.

"Ya?"sahut Sakura.

"Besok mau bangunkan aku lagi kan?"tanya Arthur.

"Iya"jawab Sakura.

"Mau menyisir rambutku lagi kan?"

"Iya"

"Mau sarapan bersamaku lagi kan?"

"Iya"

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan?"

"Aku akan selalu berada bersama Arthur-san sampai bisa merelakanku."jawab Sakura.

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali...HAL ITU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH TERJADI! DI DUNIA INI AKU HANYA PUNYA SAKURA! AKU TIDAK BUTUH ORANG LAIN! AKU LEBIH BAIK MATI DARIPADA TIDAK BISA BERSAMAMU!"teriak Arthur terhadap Sakura.

"Arthur-san!" Sakura yang tidak senang mendengar perkataan Arthur membentak Arthur.

"Sakura...maaf, lagi-lagi aku berteriak kepadamu, ayo berangkat nanti kita telat..." ajak Arthur dengan nada menyesal.

"Iya..."

* * *

"Yo~"sapa seorang laki-laki bernama Allistor Kirkland sambil tersenyum licik. Arthur memberikan tatapan sinis terhadap laki-laki itu dan mengabaikan sapaan laki-laki itu.

"Arthur-san, ayo ke kelas."ajak Sakura.

"Iya." Arthur jalan pergi menuju ke kelas bersama Sakura meninggalkan laki-laki itu.

"Jahatnya kau mengabaikan kakakmu ini~" gumam Allistor dari belakang Arthur dan Sakura.

Ketika Arthur dan Sakura memasuki kelas, mereka disapa sorang gadis bersurai coklat.

"Arthur, Ohayo!"sapa gadis itu sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Michelle-san, ohayogozaimasu." Sapa Sakura sambil tersenyum terhadap Michelle dan orang yang di sapa hanya diam mengabaikan keberadaan Sakura.

Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum murung melihat perlakuan yang diberikan oleh sahabatnya.

"Arthur, kenapa belakangan ini kau terus mengabaikanku? Kau masih belum bisa memaafkanku?" Tanya Michelle dengan tatapan sedih.

"Karena aku tidak mau berbicara dengan orang yang telah menyakiti Sakura dan iya aku belum memaafkanmu."cetus Arthur terhadap Michelle, dan itu membuat hati Michelle cukup tersakiti.

"O-oh..."hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari mulut Michelle Terlihat butiran air mata mengalir di pipi tirus milik Michelle.

Tiba-tiba Allistor muncul.

"Oi, oi, apa kau tidak terlalu kasar kepadanya? Apa itu perlakuan seorang _gentleman_ kepada seorang _lady?_ "tanya Allistor kepada Arthur sambil memasang seringaiannya yang itu. Perasaan yang dari tadi sudah di tahan Arthur akhirnya meluap.

"Kau...INI SEMUA SALAHMU! Kalau saja kau menutup mulutmu itu Sakura tidak akan..."

"Arthur-san...!" sebelum Arthur bisa menyelesaikan perkataannya, Sakura menghentikannya. Iris _hijau_ milik Arthur bertatapan dengan Iris hitam milik Sakura. Ekspresi Arthur melembut, lalu dia melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Hanya kau saja...seumur hidup tidak akan kumaafkan!"Arthur menatap tajam Allistor. Allistor masih memasang seringaian khasnya.

"Sakura, sebentar lagi pak guru datang, ayo duduk" ajak Arthur sambil menarik tangan kiri milik Sakura.

* * *

 _"Kasihan yah anak itu...orangtuanya membawanya ke Jepang dari Inggris karena tidak mau mengurusnya dan meninggalkan anaknya di keluarga Honda-san."_

 _"Iya...padahal dia adalah anak yang baik. Katanya sih ketika masih di Inggris dia selalu di didik dengan keras dan selalu di bandingkan dengan kakak-kakaknya."_

 _"Sekarang keluarganya ada di Inggris?"_

 _"Tidak, sepertinya mereka akan tinggal di Jepang untuk waktu yang lama."_

 _Arthur hanya diam walaupun dari tadi dirinya telah dibicarakan oleh ibu-ibu sambil bermain ayunan di taman. Sakura yang melihat wajah murung sahabatnya itu langsung turun dari ayunan yang berada di samping ayunan Arthur lalu jalan menuju arah ibu-ibu itu._

 _"Oba-sama tachi, tidak baik lho membicarakan orang, apalagi orang yang di bicarakan mendengarnya. Ah, tapi walaupun tidak terdengar tetap tidak baik lho membicarakan orang." kata Sakura sambil tersenyum "manis"._

 _"A-ara, Sakura-chan...maafkan oba-san ya. Kami pergi dulu."kata ibu itu dengan canggung lalu pergi meninggalkan taman itu bersama ibu-ibu yang satu lagi._

 _Arthur merasa senang dengan apa yang telah diperbuat Sakura untuknya lalu jalan menghampiri Sakura._

 _"Sakura...a-arigatou ne..."kata A_ _rthur_ _sambil tersipu._

 _"Doitashimashite."balas Sakura sambil tersenyum lembut._

 _"Sa-Sakura, a-apa kau mau selalu menemaniku?" Tanya Arthur._

 _"Eh? Maksudnya?"tanya Sakura yang masih belum mengerti dengan perkataan Arthur._

 _"Duh! Ma-maksudku! Mulai dari sekarang maukah kau berada di sisiku selamanya?"_

 _"Eh? Ini propose?"tanya Sakura dengan sedikit tersipu._

 _"Sudah jawab saja!"wajah Arthur audah seperti kepiting rebus._

 _"Baiklah, dengan senang hati."jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum._

 _"J-janji?"_

 _"Janji."_

* * *

"Sakura kenapa melamun? ini sudah istirahat lho."Arthur melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Sakura yang disanggah oleh tangan kanannya.

"Arthur-san...tidak, aku hanya mengingat kenangan kita waktu masih kecil. Hehe...dulu Arthur-san sangat manis ya..."goda Sakura terhadap Arthur. Wajah Arthur menjadi merah.

"Berisik!"Sakura tersenyum tipis melihat perilaku Arthur.

"Arthur-san, hari ini aku memasukkan makanan kesukaanmu lho." Sakura mengeluarkan sebuah kotak yang terbungkus oleh kain lalu menyerahkannya ke Arthur.

Arthur mulai memakan makanannya dengan Sakura yang berada disampingnya tanpa memperdulikan tatapan terheran-heran yang diberikan oleh teman-teman sekelasnya. terlihat beberapa orang dari kelasnya menghampiri Arthur dan Sakura

"Arthur-kun..." panggil salah satu perempuan dari mereka.

"Apa?" tanya Arthur.

"Kami tahu kau merasa kehilangan tapi..." sebelum gadis itu bisa menyelesaikan perkataannya, Arthur memotongnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"tanya Arthur dengan memberikan tatapan dingin terhadap gadis itu.

"Maksud kami, sebagai teman..."tanpa bisa menyelesaikan perkataannya sekali lagi Arthur memotong perkataannya.

"Teman katamu? Aku tidak mau berteman dengan orang yang mau mengucilkan teman sendiri."

Setelah membuat orang-orang itu tidak bisa berkutik apa-apa, Arthur pergi dari kelas itu menuju atap sekolah dengan Sakura yang mengikuti dibelakangnya.

"Arthur-san! Tunggu!"panggil Sakura yang mengekori Arthur dari belakang, berusaha mengejar Arthur yang sudah sampai di atap sekolah duluan.

"Sakura...maaf, kau tidak apa kan?"tanya Arthur dengan nada khawatir baru menyadari kalau dari tadi Sakura mengikutinya .

"Arthur-san...kau tidak bisa bersikap seperti ini terus! Mereka itu tidak salah apa-apa, aku yang salah karena terlalu lemah! selalu saja aku yang dilindungi olehmu!"Kata Sakura sambil meninggikan nadanya.

"Sakura..."sebelum Arthur melanjutkan perkataannya Sakura mulai bicara lagi.

"Kau itu masih punya masa depan! kau sudah tidak bisa selalu berada di bersamaku! Aku tahu aku mengingkari janjiku, aku tahu aku bilang kalau aku akan selalu bersamamu...tapi aku tidak bisa...kau tidak bisa selalu seperti ini...kau harus melupakanku..."air mata yang dari tadi ditahan oleh Sakura sudah tidak bisa dibendung.

"Sakura...jangan menangis..."Arthur menghapus air mata Sakura yang mengalir di pipi pucatnya.

Beberapa menit keduanya tidak mengeluarkan suara, seorang guru tiba-tiba datang memecahkan keheningan itu.

"Oi! Apa yang kamu lakukan disini sendirian?! Waktu istirahat sudah habis, cepat kembali ke kelas!"teriak guru itu lalu pergi.

"Arthur-san, aku mau menenangkan pikiranku dulu, bisa kau tinggalkan aku sendiri dulu?"kata Sakura dengan nada yang dingin.

Tanpa mengucapkan apapun Arthur pergi dengan perasaan tersakiti meninggalkan Sakura sendiri.

"Hah...bodohnya aku! Bisa-bisanya aku membuat Arthur-san sedih untuk kedua kalinya…!"gerutu Sakura setelah ditinggal Arthur, "Arthur-san...maafkan aku ya..."gumam Sakura sambil tersenyum murung.

* * *

 _"Hei! apa kau tahu?"tanya seorang gadis._

 _"Apa?"tanya balik gadis yang satu lagi._

 _"Katanya ketika Michelle-chan meminta bantuan Honda-san untuk mendekatkannya dengan Arthur, Honda-san malah menolak untuk membantunya."_

 _"Eh?! mereka kan sahabat, masa Honda-san tidak mau menolongnya!"kata gadis yang satu lagi merasa kesal dengan apa yang telah di dengarnya._

 _"Iya kan! Honda-san menyebalkan ya. Besok sekelas kita abaikan saja dia!"_

 _"Ah! Ide bagus!"kata gadis itu setuju dengan pendapat temannya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Besoknya..._

 _"Minna, ohayogozaimasu."sapa Sakura yang baru saja tiba di kelas dengan Arthur yang dibelakangnya dengan wajah yang masih mengantuk._

 _Merasa sapaannya diabaikan, Sakura hanya diam dan pergi ketempat duduknya. Melihat sahabatnya melewatinya tanpa berbicara apapun, Sakura menyapanya duluan._

 _"Michelle-san, ohayogozaimasu..." sapa Sakura. Michelle hanya diam dan pergi menjauhinya._

 _Pada hari itu selama di sekolah, anak kelas selain Arthur tidak ada yang mau bicara dengannya. Memang terasa sedikit sedih, tetapi Sakura tidak memperdulikannya, karena menurutnya selama ada Arthur di sisinya, Ia tidak butuh apa-apa lagi._

 _"Sakura, maaf hari ini aku ada urusan jadi tidak bisa pulang bareng."kata Arthur merasa bersalah._

 _"Tidak apa-apa Arthur-san, aku juga harus belanja untuk makan malam dulu."kata Sakura lalu berjalan menuju pintu kelas._

 _"Hati-hati ya!"teriak Arthur._

 _"Iya." Sakura tersenyum tipis kepada Arthur._

 _"Jangan mau ikut orang aneh ya!"_

 _"Arthur-san...aku kan bukan anak kecil lagi."kata Sakura lalu keluar dari kelas._

 _"Oi! "panggil seseorang dari belakang Arthur._

 _"Apa?"tanya Arthur dengan dingin._

 _"Untuk apa kau masih bersamanya? Dia sudah tidak berguna, ia sudah tidak punya apa-apa. Apa kau merasa kasihan karena orangtuanya itu baru saja meninggal karena kecelakaan? "tebak orang itu._

 _Merasa kesal dengan apa yang telah di dengarnya, Arthur menarik kerah baju orang itu lalu mendaratkan pukulan di wajahnya._

 _"Allistor!"teriak Michelle yang masih berada di kelas itu lalu lari menghampiri Allistor yang jatuh karena di pukul._

 _"Arthur! apa yang kau lakukan!?"tanya Michelle sambil membantu Allistor berdiri._

 _"Kuberi tahu satu hal, aku bersama Sakura bukan karena rasa simpati atau apa, tapi karena dia itu adalah orang yang paling berharga buatku! Kau tahu apa mengenaiku!?"_

 _Michelle yang mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan dari mulut orang yang disukainya merasakan sakit di dadanya. Michelle hanya bisa diam._

 _"Michelle bukanya kau itu sahabat Sakura? Kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu kepadanya?! Bagi Sakura kau itu adalah sahabat yang sangat berharga baginya!"tanya Arthur._

 _"..."_

 _"Michelle, Jawab aku!"_

 _"Sahabat? Dari dulu sekali saja tidak pernah aku menganggapnya sahabat maupun teman sedikitpun! dia itu tidak lebih dari pengganggu!"_

 _Tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka._

 _"S-Sakura?! Bukannya kau sudah pergi?"Arthur terkejut melihat kehadiran Sakura._

 _"P-ponselku tertinggal di laci meja jadi aku kembali untuk mengambilnya...,Michelle –san, aku tidak tahu kalau kau menganggapku seperti itu...tapi aku tahu Michelle-san bukan orang seperti itu..."_

 _"DIAM!"teriak Michelle._

 _"Aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa membantu Michelle-san untuk mendekati Arthur-san...karena aku juga menyukai Arthur-san! Aku tidak ingin membantu percintaan sahabatku dengan setengah hati!"air mata Sakura sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi._

 _"BERISIK! DIAM! KAU TAHU APA TENTANGKU?! JANGAN BERBICARA SEAKAN KAU ITU SAHABATKU! KAU ITU BUKAN SAHABATKU DAN TIDAK AKAN PERNAH!"_

 _Hati Sakura merasa tercabik-cabik mendengar apa yang telah dikatakan orang yang dia angap sahabat itu._

 _"Ternyata selama ini hanya Sakura yang merasa seorang sahabat? Kasihan...padahal sudah ditinggal orangtua, kali ini ditinggal sahabat tercintanya. Apa selanjutnya kau akan ditinggal Arthur yang paling kau cintai ini?"kata Allistor dengan nada mengejek._

 _"Sialan...!"kesabaran Arthur sudah habis. Arthur mulai menarik kerah baju Allistor lagi dan sudah bersiap untuk memukunya._

 _"HENTIKAN!"_

 _Arthur, Allistor, dan Michelle terkejut mendengar teriakan Sakura. Arthur mulai melepaskan Allistor lalu berjalan kearah Sakura. Saat Arthur ingin menyentuh Sakura, gerakannya terhenti karena melihat Sakura menangis terisak. Arthur sangat terkejut melihat Sakura menangis sampai terisak, padahal ketika pemakaman orangtuanya Sakura sama sekali tidak meneteskan air mata. Tapi itu bukan berarti Sakura tidak sedih._

 _"Hiks...hentikan, kalian berdua...hiks...maafkan aku...jangan bertengkar...hiks semua salahku..."_

 _Melihat Sakura menangis untuk pertama kalinya, Michelle mulai merasa bersalah dengan apa yang telah dikatakannya._

 _"Sakura..."Arthur mengulurkan tangannya agar bisa menyentuh Sakura. Sebelum Arthur bisa menyentuh Sakura, Sakura lari dari tempat itu._

 _"Sakura!"teriak Arthur._

 _Arthur mengejar Sakura yang lari keluar sekolah._

 _Ketika sudah sampai di gerbang sekolah,sedikit lagi Arthur bisa menggapai tangan Sakura. Tetapi sebelum Arthur bisa menggapai tangan Sakura, dihadapannya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, Arthur melihat satu-satunya orang yang dia sayangi pergi meninggalkannya. Semua tenaga yang berada di dalam tubuhnya hilang hadapannya hanya ada mobil yang menabrak tembok gerbang sekolah dan Sakura yang terbaring di genangan darah yang menyebar di permukaan tanah._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Pemakaman Sakura dilaksanakan beberapa hari kemudian di rumah utama keluarga Honda. Seluruh keluarga Honda dan Kirkland, teman sekelas termasuk Michelle datang ke pemakaman Sakura. Selama Acara pemakan Michelle hanya bisa menangis menyesal dan meminta maaf kepada orang yang sudah tiada, ia merasa menyesal dengan kebohongan yang telah dikatakannya Kepada Sakura bahwa Sakura bukan sahabatnya. Sebenarnya Michelle sangat menyayangi sahabatnya itu. Tapi itu semua sudah terjadi. Sedangkan teman sekelas yang lainnya hanya bisa memasang wajah bersalah._

 _Di hari pemakaman Sakura hanya Arthur yang tidak datang. Arthur terlalu shock untuk menerima kenyataan. Ia hanya mengunci dirinya di dalam kamar yang gelap dan membaluti dirinya dengan selimut diatas tempat tidur. Semenjak kejadian itu Arthur sama sekali belum mencerna apapun._

 _"Arthur-san..."paggil seseorang._

 _Arthur menghadap ke sumber suara dan dihadapannya terdapat orang yangsangat ia cintai._

 _"S-Sakura...? Bukannya..."Arthur terlau terkejut untuk melanjutkan perkataannya._

 _Sakura hanya tersenyum murung._

 _"Bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkan Arthur-san secara tiba-tiba seperti itu."kata Sakura, "Ah, tapi sepertinya yang bisa melihatku hanya Arthur-san...dari dulu Arthur-san memang bisa melihat hal-hal seperti ini kan?"_

 _"Sakura...!"Arthur memeluk Sakura dengan erat, Sakura hanya bisa terkejut dan mengusap punggung Arthur yang besar._

 _"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi..."tangis Arthur sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundak Sakura._

 _"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Arthur-san sampai Arthur-san bisa merelakanku..."_

* * *

'Akhirnya pelajaran terakhir selesai juga...apa Sakura sudah pulang duluan ya?'batin Arthur. Arthur memasukan buku-bukunya kedalam tas lalu bergegas untuk pulang.

Setelah sampai di apartemennya, Arthur mengeluarkan kunci miliknya untuk membuka pintu.

Ketika pintunya terbuka terlihat Sakura sedang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Sakura? ada apa?" Tanya Arthur.

"Arthur-san...maaf atas perlakuanku kepadamu tadi siang."kata Sakura merasa bersalah.

"Aku tidak apa-apa."kata Arthur sambil tersenyum.

"Arthur-san."panggil Sakura.

"Ya?"sahut Arthur.

"Padahal aku bilang untuk tidak akan meninggalkanmu sampai Arthur-san bisa merelakanku...sepertinya yang kulakukan ini salah..."

"Sakura?"

"Padahal aku sudah berjanji untuk selalu berada di sisi Arthur-san. Maafkan aku karena mengingkari janjiku ya..."kata Sakura sambil tersenyum murung.

"Maafkan aku karena aku sudah membuatmu tersakiti untuk yang kesekian kalinya."

"Kau tidak pernah membutku tersakiti!"teriak Arthur. Arthur mulai meneteskan air matanya.

"Terima kasih karena selalu melindungku."

"Sakura...!"Arthur mendekap Sakura dalam pelukannya.

"Arthur-san harus bisa belajar memaafkan."Sakura membalas pelukan Arthur.

"Tidak..."

"Terima kasih karena telah mencintaiku..."

"Sakura..."

"Maafkan aku karena aku harus meninggalkanmu lagi..."

"DIAM! TIDAK AKAN KUBIARKAN KAU PERGI DARI SISIKU!"teriak Arthur.

"Terima kasih karena kau selalu berada di sisiku."

"Tidak..."

"Terima kasih."

"Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi selain Sakura..."

"Maafkan aku..."

"TIDAK!"

"Selamat tinggal"

"SAKURA!"

"Arthur-san... _aishiteru_..."Sakura tersenyum tulus ke Arthur.

"SAKURA! TIDAK, JANGAN TINGGAlKAN AKU! SAKURA! Sakura...! "

Wujud Sakura sudah tidak ada dalam dekapan Arthur. Arthur hanya bisa menangis layaknya anak kecil.

* * *

"Ohayo..."sapa Arthur yang baru saja memasuki kelas.

"E-eh, Arthur? Pagi..."sapa ... dengan gugup sekaligus kebingungan.

"Maafkan sikapku kemarin. Aku baru sadar kalau bersikap seperti itu akan membuat Sakura sedih."kata Arthur sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Arthur..."

Ruka pergi jalan menuju depan kelas meninggalkan Michelle.

"Anosa..."Arthur menggaruk pipnya yang sama sekali tidak gatal lalu orang-orang yang berada di kelas itu menengok kearah Arthur, "Maafkan sikapku yang kemarin ya..."kata Arthur sambil malu-malu.

"Tidak apa-apa, kami juga yang salah karena sudah mengucilkan Honda-san. Kami benar-benar sangat menyesal!"kata salah satu anak lalu membungkuk 90° dan diikuti oleh yang lain.

"Teman-teman...terima kasih...!"Arthur tersenyum lembut dan wajah anak-anak perempuan yang melihat senyumannya langsung merah.

'Maafkan aku Sakura...'batin Arthur.

Arthur membuka pintu apartemennya lalu memasukinya dan berjalan kearah ruang tamu. Sesampainya di ruang tamu ia melempar tasnya ke sofa dan berjalan meninggalkan ruang tamu dan jalan menuju kamar mandi.

Sesampainya di kamar mandi, ia berdiri di depan cermin dan menatap pantulannya sendiri selama beberapa lama. Tiba-tiba Arthue memukul cermin itu sampai pecah dengan tangan kosongnya. Tangan Arthur yang dipakai untuk memukul cermin itu menjadi berdarah, Arthur mengambil pecahan cermin yang terjatuh di lantai kamar mandi lalu meletakkannya diatas pergelangan tangan kirinya pas diatas nadinya.

"Maafkan aku Sakura...tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa hidup tanpa Sakura..."kata Arthur sambil tersenyum murung. Setelah itu Arthur mulai kehilangan kesadaran.

 **End.**

* * *

 **Yaa~ Minna!**

 **ini adalah FF pertama saya di fandom Hetalia jadi maafkan saya kalo ada kesalahan.**

 **kalau tidak keberatan silahkan review FF ini untuk memberikan kritik dan saran~**

 **jaa nee~**


End file.
